


Ballerina AU

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stagehand AU, Will has a huge crush on Hanners, ballerina au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, a stagehand, becomes infatuated with Hannibal Lecter- a ballerina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballerina AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StagsInSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/gifts).



Will’s forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat, which was to be expected when you’ve been building and fixing sets all day. He was currently travelling with a group of Ballerinas, who for the most part were incredibly demanding.

They constantly complained about the lighting (as if their feet would be rendered unusable if the lighting was off slightly), props, and the most irrelevant things one could ever think of. He figured it was because dance was particular, exact- on point. Besides, he could handle a few bratty ballerinas.

Hannibal was an exception to these brats. Like his face and his dancing, he was graceful. Ridiculously graceful. And compared to the many dancers in the group, he was by far the most talented, the most handsome and the most polite. It was to be expected from prim Hannibal Lecter. Primmest of the prim, most disciplined of the discipline, and so on and so forth. Will rarely found himself head-over-heels (or, head-over-construction boots) for the people that he worked with, but here he was- Adoring the one and only Hannibal Lecter.

Will had spoken to Hannibal on a few occasions, mainly to ask him what props he needed for his solos, the lighting, and other technical things. Hannibal was never bitchy nor obnoxious, he never rolled his eyes at him, or treated him like a prop. Will appreciated him for that. That was incredibly rare for him, and he never took it for granted.

From what Will could tell, Hannibal liked him, and he sure as hell liked Hannibal. Will was hoping that maybe one day he would get a chance to have an actual conversation with the dancer. Until then, bland conversations about lighting and props would do.

***************

The recital was to begin in 30 minutes, and the director had asked Will to bring all the performers on stage. Most of the dancers were thankfully out of their dressing rooms already, besides the select few- namely Hannibal.

Will knocked gently on Hannibal’s dressing room door, the last thing he wanted was to seem impolite. From what he knew of Hannibal, he didn’t tolerate rudeness-whether it be from his fellow ballerinas or crew members.

“Come in,” Hannibal greeted Will at the door, smiling playfully at the stagehand.

“Oh, the director wants you on stage-”

“She can wait a few minutes, come in and have a drink with me.” Hannibal beckoned Will into his room, and Will- with his overwhelming adoration- followed.

“I always like to drink something before I perform, it helps with the nerves,” Hannibal said in a charming tone. Will didn’t know a person could so charming, even when they were supposedly nervous. Although he wasn’t complaining, he was milking the moment and reveling in Hannibal’s attention; enjoying it for as long as he could.

“Yeah, it really does. Although I’ve witnessed a few performers drink a bit too much before going on stage- and that never ends too well.” Will grinned, and poured a bit of Asti into his glass.

“Well, I am a very disciplined man. You have no reason to worry,” A smirk started to appear on Hannibal’s lips, making a blush rise to Will’s cheeks. He continued:

“You’re such a pretty thing, you should be onstage, not backstage.It’s a real shame,”

“That’s very sweet of you- speaking of which, the recital starts in 20. You need to be onstage-” Will was trying his very best to do his job. Professionalism was a quality he held dear to his heart, and he certainly did not want to lose it because of a ballerina- even if that ballerina happened to be Hannibal Lecter.

“Shhh” Hannibal placed his glass down and approached Will, much like a starving lioness stalking her prey. He stood closely to Will- nose to nose, almost- then placed a kiss on his lips. Will grasped Hannibal’s shoulder, then kissed him harder. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, and deepened the kiss.

His kisses moved downwards towards Will’s neck and chest as he bit and sucked on the skin, while tugging at his curls. Will moaned and leaned up hard against Hannibal’s body. He could feel his erection pressing up against his thigh. Will could feel every little bit of professionalism that he possessed leave his body. Of course, there were no rules- at least of which he could recall- that strictly said that he couldn’t kiss his colleagues. It was just highly unorthodox, and he did try to stay away from anything considered unorthodox. Only for professional reasons, of course.

He and Hannibal broke apart, and for a moment they made eye contact. Hannibal wore a sly, knowing smile on his lips- a kind of smile that made Will’s heart thud against his rib cage.

“You really need to go onstage, I’ll- we’ll both get in trouble.” This came out almost as a whisper. Will realized that he sounded nervous and unconfident. That was the last thing he wanted.

“Well, I see you’re so adamant about it. I suppose it would be unfortunate if I were to arrive late,” Hannibal winked, and left the dressing room. Will was all by himself, in a room that had a strong floral scent that assaulted his nose and clean, grey walls. He had never noticed it before, but he figured it was because he was too busy kissing the face off of a Ballerina.

Outside he could hear the sound of the director yelling at her dancers. Rustling, clanging and just general ruckus was in an abundance, as well as murmuring and laughter. Will thought that he could faintly hear an accented voice, going over his solo with the choreographer.

Like professionalism, Will’s beliefs were strongly rooted in seizing the moment- grabbing it by its tail and making it his own. Will wasn’t sure what a person could do when two beliefs crashed into each other, but he supposed the results were ones that he didn’t entirely regret. Not even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i had an existential crisis while writing the ending because that was deep. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! I wrote this for my lovely friend Rae, @RJacobBlack. Their fics are brilliant. check em out


End file.
